I'm Sorry
by IceandAshes
Summary: When Scarlett's father dies and her mother takes on drinking, Scarlett has to take care of herself. But, what happens when she meets a group of boys, one of them named Johnny Cade? OC x Johnny Cade
1. Editors Note

**I'm Sorry**

**Hai guys! **

**For some reason, I decided to start an Outsiders fanficton :3**

**There will (hopefully) be MANY chapters.**

**Soo review please? Oh, and have a cookie!**

***gives cookie***


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

**Chapter 1-**

**Scarlett's POV**

I was sitting on my roof staring at nothing. It's funny how different things look at 3:00 am. I started to think back to before dad died and we moved. Even though they were divorced, my father's death hit mom hard. I guess she just wasn't over him. After he died, she went into some kind of shock. She stopped eating and began to drink. I hadn't ever seen her touch alcohol before, much less consume it. So you can imagine my shock when I came home to find her drunk and passed out on the couch. It seems like she is only sober at work. I climbed back into my room from the window to see my mom standing in the middle of my room. She started to scream at me about how it was my fault dad left. She blamed me for everything now. Tears welled in my eyes as she stomped out of my room, most likely to have a drink.

After I finished sobbing, I pulled on my favorite grey hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes. I walked out of my room and saw my mom already asleep on the couch, so I quietly walked out of the front door into the cool, summer night. I started exploring our new neighborhood, stopping every now and then to take in my surroundings. This place looked pretty run down. While walking, I could hear dogs barking at me from behind fences, and music blaring from random houses. The sidewalk was chipped, cracked, and uneven under my feet. I started kicking a stone ahead of me, then kicking it again when I caught up to it. I gradually forgot about everything but my stone.

Right about then, I heard the purr of an engine. I turned to see a blue Mustang following me slowly. I continued to walk, thinking if I ignored them, they would go away. The next time I turned around, I saw three nicely dressed guys get out of the vehicle. I kept walking. "Hey there, Grease!" _Grease? That's a new one. _I thought. I turned around and saw a blonde, and two brunettes. They were at least twice my size so I couldn't fight them. "What's a Greaser like you doing out here all by your lonesome?" The blonde asked with a smirk. "Go away." I growled. I really didn't want to get jumped the first time I left the house. So I turned back around and kept walking. "Aw c'mon! We just want to have some fun." One of them called out. "Sorry, don't like fun!" I said, which I thought was a pretty good answer at the time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the blonde staring down at me. "Did we ask if you liked fun?" One of the brunettes said, stepping in front of me. I felt my heartbeat speeding up and my hands get sweaty. The blonde pulled some think out of his pocket. Was that- a _knife_? Yes, it was a red, shiny pocket knife. The two brunettes pinned my arms to the ground, and the blond- I'm going to call him Carl- started slugging me. "Go away!" I screamed while trying to wiggle out of their grasps. "Can it, Grease!" Carl yelled. With all my kicking and screaming, I didn't notice the group of guys running up to help until Carl and his friends were running back to their Mustang with three guys chasing them, and two others helping me up. "You okay?" the one on my left asked. I just shook my head yes, not even bothering to look up. I brushed off my jeans then looked up and saw the other three running back. There were swearing and calling Carl and his friends every repulsive name they could think off. The tall one with a build and black hair studied me. "I'm Darry." He pointed to one with similar characteristics, but had long, rusty colored sideburns. "That's Two-Bit," He pointed to a blonde guy who looked like he came right out of a movie. "That's Sodapop." Sodapop gave a cheeky smile. "And Ponyboy," he nodded to a smaller kid, probably about thirteen or fourteen, who had grey eyes. "That's Johnny." Johnny smiled shyly. He had dark hair, black eyes, and a scar running across his cheek. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Sodapop asked me. "I needed a break. So I went on a walk." I told him. "What's your name?" Ponyboy asked. "Scarlett. I just moved here." I answered. _They better not start interrogating me. _"Do you need a ride home, Scarlett?" Darry asked. "No, I don't want to go home." I said, kicking another stone. "Why not?" he gave a puzzled look. _Should I tell them? _"Well?" Darry pressed. "Because nobody at home cares." I said sharply. After a bit of awkward silence, Johnny piped up "She can at least hang out with us, cant she?" I'd forgotten he was even here. Almost as if it were an instinct, I pulled down my sleeves. I didn't want them to see the cuts. "I suppose she can." Darry said. They turned and began walking down the street, so I followed. I ended up walking next to Johnny, but we didn't talk. That was perfectly fine with me.

Around dawn, they left me at my house. I climbed the steps, then waved at them. They all waved but Johnny, who just smiled. I looked in the window, and saw mom asleep on the couch still. So I walked in quietly and headed up to my room. Once in my room I flopped onto the bed and muttered- "Looks like I'm having a lazy Sunday." No such luck. I had problems sleeping since I was born. Horrible nightmares haunted me at all hours. Once dad died, it got worse. I couldn't ever sleep for more than a few hours at a time. I slept for an hour then just laid there on my bed. I was extremely depressed, So I got up, and took the small razor from my drawer. I dragged it across my wrist and watched as my wrist turned red… 


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 2**

**Johnny's POV**

When we left Scarlett at her house, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. I didn't feel like going home, so I went over to Pony' s. When we got there, Pony and I went outside to play soccer. The ball was old and didn't roll very well, so we quit after a couple minutes. We sat on the steps drinking Pepsi and talking about nothing. "What do you think of Scarlett?" Pony asked me. "I don't really know yet. She seems okay." I took another swig of Pepsi. Pony looked at me for a minute. "I think she'll probably be in your class this year." "Maybe." I told him. "You should talk to her." He said. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later Pony." I said getting up and shoving my hands in my pockets. "Alright, I'm going to read then. See ya."

About ten minutes later I was walking past Scarlett's house. She was sitting on the porch and I waved. "Come sit with me." She said patting the floor next to her. I climbed the steps and sat next to her, but put a bit of distance between us. I looked down at her hands then saw her red angry wrists. Before I could get a better look at them, she pulled down her sleeves concealing them. "What-" "Nothing." She stared at the grass in her yard. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine." Her eyes were red. "No, you're not." I said. She got up and walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk. _Should I follow her?_ By the time I had my answer I had to run to catch up with her. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "Nowhere." She answered, not looking at me. I turned around and saw a blue Mustang following us.

** SCARLETT'S POV**

When I left the porch, I didn't expect Johnny to follow. It was strange having someone care about me. "Scarlett, there is a Mustang full of Socs following us. We need to go." He said urgently. When I turned around I saw the guy I named Carl get out of the car. "Well look at that. It's the little broad from last night. Found you a grease to protect you?" He teased, and his buddies snickered. "Go away." I told them. "You shouldn't be so rude." Carl said. I walked up to him and glared. "And you shouldn't be so obnoxious!" He just laughed. "What are you going to do?" he asked. He _was_ twice my size. So I did what anyone else would do. I kicked him in his most private area. I kicked him _hard._ "Bob!" One of the other guys shouted. _Bob? So that's his name._ "Get them!" Bob managed to tell them through whimpers of pain. Before I could comprehend it, two of them were holding me and two others were beating Johnny. I was screaming for them to stop but they ignored me and made me watch. The left Johnny lying there then pushed me into the backseat of their car. I fought back hard. Then something hit my head and everything went black.

**JOHNNY'S POV**

When I finally had the strength to get up, Scarlett and the Socs were long gone. I went over to the Curtis' house as fast as I could. I pounded on the door and waited for somebody to come. "Hey John-What happened!?" Pony asked when he saw me at the door cut up and bruised. "Socs, Scarlett, they were beating me and-"Johnny slow down!" Pony yelled. Then I think I collapsed.

**Whew another chapter done! Hope you like it! Remember my Cookies, review it please.**

**Stay Gold. -Ash**


	4. Important Edit

**Hai guys!**

**I have a couple things to say. **

**Thanks for reading! I'm working as fast as I can to update more.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on a weeklong trip to D.C./ New York so I couldn't really update.**

**I am about halfway done with the next chapter so I'll try to post it in the next few days.**

**I kinda lost the feeling to keep writing, but I read the Outsiders again to get into the swing of things again.**

**Here, have a cookie. *gives a cookie***


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry**

**CHAPTER 3**

**JOHNNY'S POV**

When I woke up, I was on the couch in the living room. Pony was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. I heard him snore. "Hey Pony." I said, my voice was a little hoarse. He jolted awake "Hey Johnny you're awake!" He seemed pretty happy. I don't know why. "So, what happened?" He asked. That's when I remembered that Scarlett was gone. "Pony she is gone! We have to find her!" I almost yelled. I was going to kill those Socs when I found them. I had to find Scarlett. I just had to. I got up but Pony made me sit right back down. "Who is gone? What happened?" He questioned. "We were walking then a blue Mustang pulled up and five Socs got out. Scarlett kicked the lead in the balls but then two of them grabbed her and the other two started slugging me then they took her." The story was tumbling out of my mouth. Pony took a moment to think about t so we sat in silence. "We'll find her." He finally said. I took a shaky breath and nodded. I was going to kill those Socs.

**SCARLETS POV**

I woke up in the backseat of the Mustang. Two were sitting with me and the other two were sitting in the front. "Um, where are we going?" I asked after a bit. "To my place." The driver answered. _Perfect._ I thought._ Kidnapped on my second day. Glorious._ I spent most of the ride looking out the window, then, they but a blindfold on me. "You honestly think we are going to let you see where we are taking you?" _Yeah genius is that what you thought? _They took me out of the car and I went down a set of stairs to where I thought was the basement. It was. Once they sat me down in the corner they took off the blindfold. They stood in a small circle and started talking, about me I guess. I couldn't hear but I didn't dare get any closer. They would probably beat me. Or do something worse. After a bit, they all went up the stairs and left me alone in the basement. The walls were made out of stone like the cold hard floor. I cannot believe they did this. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since the night before. Somebody had to come down here soon. Right?

After about an hour down there, I got up. I climbed the stairs and opened the door. Well, I tried to open the door; I should've guessed it was locked. No idiot would kidnap somebody then leave the door unlocked. I sat back down in my corner and pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was freezing down here. My stomach complained again. Why did this have to happen? Maybe if I hadn't kicked his nuts...Wait, I don't regret that. That was the best thing that's happened since I moved here. I shivered then zipped up my grey hoodie. It's going to be a long day. Somebody has to come down here soon, Right?

**Another chapter done! Again, really sorry about taking so long to update .**

**Oh yeah, thanks for viewing! Also, I need ideas. This writers block is killing me. Oh, and some names for extra characters. Bai for now, my cookies.**

**Stay Gold**

**-Ice**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 4**

**Scarlett's POV  
**

_I can't take this room anymore_. It's only been a day but it feels like weeks. Then I hear footsteps coming _I hope whoever it is trips and falls the rest of the way. Hey what's Carl got in his hand? Is that a plate of food? Never mind, trip and fall __**after**__ you give me the food. _Sadly, Carl didn't trip and fall before or after giving me the food. "Here you go Grease, the only food you're getting till tomorrow!" _Why does he keep calling me that?_ For the first time since I've been here, I speak. "Alright jackass I give up. What the hell is'Grease'?" I snap. He gave me a funny look. "Don't play stupid." He says then puts the plate on the floor and leaves.

I looked at the plate to find a sandwich. _Better than nothing. _I pick it up, take a bite, and then gag. _Baloney? Seriously? You have got to be kidding. _I dissected the sandwich and of course, I find a piece of baloney. For a while, I debated whether or not I should eat the baloney. I compromised on eating that first, and saving the bread for later. So I took slow, agonizing bites; barely keeping myself from vomiting; until it was completely gone.

_If Carl brings baloney next time, he can fall down those stairs for all I care._ The hours were ticking by slowly. I hated this place. I can't stand being stuck in a room for this long. I'll be claustrophobic by the time I leave. _If you ever leave._ Said the tiny voice in my head. _Wow. Thanks brain, for that wonderful thought._

**JOHNNY'S POV**

"Okay Johnny, tell me again exactly what happened." Darry said. I once again plunged into the story of how Scarlett was taken. I told him the story twice already. "They took Scarlett and now I'm here." I finished. "Hate to tell you this, but there's not much we can do Johnnycakes. I put my head down on the table. _Why can't we just go look for here already? They could've hurt her and we are just sitting here talking! _"Johnny, take us to where they jumped you guys." "Alright." _Finally, we are actually doing something about this._

Five minutes later, we were standing were those Socs jumped us. "They left me here and took Scarlett." I told them, looking around. "Which way did the car turn?" Pony asked. Soda had to work so only him and Darry came. "That way." I pointed to the right. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked him. "It'll help us figure out where they took her." Pony answered. "C'mon you two it's time to go back." Darry announced. "We can't!" I protested. I wasn't going to stop until we found here. "We can and we will. Are you staying with us tonight?" "I guess." I didn't feel like going home tonight, so I trudged after the two brothers. "You like her." Pony stated, falling in step with me. "I guess." I didn't want to talk about my feelings towards Scarlett. "C'mon Johnnycakes, you know you like her a whole lot, or you wouldn't be this worried about her." "Pony, shutup please." "Okay grumpy." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

(Wish I could give him a cookie)

Later that night, I was laying on the couch in total darkness. I was the only one in the house still awake because I was still worrying about Scarlett. _She's fine. I bet she's a lot tougher than she looks. Wait a minute I __**know**__ she's tougher than she looks. _I got solid proof of that when she kicked that Soc. _But they could've beaten her or even…Stop thinking and go to sleep like every other night. _I told myself. Finally, I fell in to a dreamless, restless sleep.

**Whew! Two chapters in one night! I hope you enjoy it! Remember my cookies, I can't do this without some feedback!**

**Stay gold**

**-Ice**


	7. Chapter 7

****IMPORTANT EDIT****

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy with summer reading and babysitting. Also, I've sort of lost the motivation to write anymore and I need to think of more ideas/names. I may or may not keep writing, but if I do, I'll try to post it soon. Again, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
